Sky Eyes Boy
by atomish
Summary: Running, he figured, was probably the closest thing he got to flying. But when he met the Boy with the Sky for Eyes, his world suddenly seemed to revolve totally around this stranger because he knew that was what flying was really like. MelloXMatt, always


**Author's Note:** Okay, I know, it's been a long time since my last story and I'm supposed to be trying to write a companion piece to _9 Things_ and more for The Garden but I can't think write now. And I got hit with sudden inspiration for this fic so here it is. I'm trying my best to write and it'll take me a long time because I refuse to post something that I don't like. have fun reading!

**Sky Eyes Boy**

_A Death Note Story by atomiclint_

Matt had always wanted to fly.

Perhaps it was the way the fluffy clouds looked so inviting or the way the wind felt against his skin.

Either way, Matt had always wanted to fly.

When he was little, he would jump off the tallest rock he could find and wave his arms like an idiot. Even when others laughed at him, he thought that was the best feeling in the whole world with the ground so far away.

Maybe that's why he took up running.

He was never particularly fond of sports or the outdoors for that matter, but, when he ran once, he had to run again.

With the wind in his face and the blurred images rushing past him, he could easily forget that his feet were stuck on the ground.

And that, he figured, was probably the closest thing he could get to flying.

That is, until he met Sky Eyes Boy.

The first time Matt saw him was at the corner of Third and Fifth Avenue.

Matt was fourteen, he was fifteen.

It was January.

It was snowing.

It may have just been a brush of shoulders, and it _may _have just been a few words exchanged but Matt felt that odd sense of belonging especially when the boy gripped his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

Matt thought he had just died and gone to heaven because the man in front of him could not have been anything _but_ an angel.

But what really got to him were the boy's eyes.

They were blue, just like the sky. And when Matt said, blue, he meant really, _really_ blue. So blue, in fact, Matt thought that it must've been a piece of the sky broken off and fallen into the boy's eyes.

But then he was gone, gone into a flurry of snowflakes.

Matt could've sworn the angel just disappeared, melted right into the snow.

That was the first time Matt had seen Sky Eyes Boy.

The second time was a year later.

It was in a rave club.

The speakers were loud and Matt was only in here because of a fake id.

This was his first time at a bar.

He had nearly given up on his hopes of seeing Sky Eyes Boy ever again and he even gave up running because it hurt too much, thinking of the boy.

And so here he was, drowning his sorrows in a cup of coke and rum.

He thought he could drain some happiness from the mass of out-of-control dancers on the floor.

It didn't seem to be working until, of course, he saw _him_.

And Matt really couldn't believe his eyes because right there in front of him was Sky Eyes Boy, bone and flesh, swaying his hips to the beat.

The bartender had yelled at Matt because he had just spilled his drink all over the counter.

He didn't get a replacement and watching the moving body part of a certain _someone_ made his throat dry.

And he must've been replaying the scene over and over in his mind because the next thing he knew, Sky Eyes Boy was sitting next to him, placing a cup of coke and rum in front of him.

"For you," Sky Eyes Boy had said, smirking. Matt blinked. He had dreamed of this moment but now that it was here, he had no idea what to say.

So he just shut his mouth and drank.

That night he went home with Sky Eyes Boy.

But Sky Eyes Boy disappeared the next morning leaving the keys to the apartment and a broken Matt.

That had been the second time.

The last and final time they had met was three years later.

Matt was in his first year of university.

After Sky Eyes Boy left, he decided that first he'll have to get a good job because only then he'll be able to find Sky Eyes Boy.

He hadn't given up on the man because that was the closest thing he got to flying.

So, Matt went back to high school and graduated with several awards and honours.

Despite the fact that he was still third to the valedictorian, he got into a fairly good university with full scholarship.

It was four months into his first year and he was currently keeping a CGPA of 3.53. Respectable but not noticeable, a fact that Matt was proud to keep to himself.

He was in his abnormal psychology class, twenty minutes _before_ class was about to begin. What was surprising was that he was _early _because he was usually twenty minutes _late_ and therefore got stuck with crappy seats.

Today, though, he had a choice and he relished it.

He picked one in the back corner because of the fact that he was able to look out the window next to him. He could do with some entertainment especially because today was a review class.

How terribly boring.

He slumped down in his seat, a bad habit many adults scolded him for but really, what did he care? He was eighteen and in full control of his life. What more did he want?

Sky Eyes Boy was one thing.

That man still haunted Matt's mind.

He took a sip of his coffee he had picked up from Starbucks on his way to this class. He winced. It was sweeter than he was use to.

As the first group of students began streaming in, he tilted his head towards the window.

He let his eyes feast on the swirls of blue, periwinkle and white.

Suddenly, something hot pressed against bare arm. He turned.

It was Sky Eyes Boy.

The air caught in Matt's windpipe.

"You okay?"

Matt could only nod.

"My coffee," Sky Eyes Boy shrugged, tossing his long blonde hair out of his eyes, his sky eyes. "It's too bitter." His eyes turned towards Matt, making him shrink nervously against his seat.

Matt cleared his throat, his face hot.

"Yeah?"

Sky Eyes Boy nodded, glancing down at the two cups on the desk, both with the Starbucks sign on their sides.

"Mine's is too sweet," Matt admitted. "Starbucks is awfully unreliable these days, isn't it?"

That was when Sky Eyes Boy laughed and it sounded like lightning flashing in the dark skies, as yellow as his hair.

"Yeah," Sky Eyes Boy said. "It _is_ unreliable. Too bad."

Matt did not have a smart comment to retaliate. He never did when he was around Sky Eyes Boy.

They sat together through the class. And when it ended, Sky Eyes Boy turned to him and asked,

"Hey, you wanna, like, go to Starbucks for, you know, a coffee?"

And Matt could only nod because he was truly flying.


End file.
